


Fanart: "Oh, hello there..."

by ReleasingTheKrakenIsMyFetish



Series: Ree [50]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Art, Drawing, Fanart, Gen, Oh God Yes, Suggestive Themes, Undressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 09:56:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15683064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReleasingTheKrakenIsMyFetish/pseuds/ReleasingTheKrakenIsMyFetish
Summary: Apparently I have a "Nick" phase. So here's Nick. Looking at you. And clearly suggesting something. ADDED THE FINISHED VERSION OF THE DRAFT!





	Fanart: "Oh, hello there..."

"Hard day at work, huh? Well, maybe I'm able to steer your thoughts elsewhere..." 

Nick's a good boy, but even he has a bad boy side! Oh my, yes please!

If you like this art and would like one in a T-shirt, tote bag or a pillow (Pillow Nick!!!), check the [slightly altered version in Redbubble](https://www.redbubble.com/people/sunnikka/works/33297774-fallout-4-nick-valentine?asc=u).


End file.
